


Tavern Lust

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Smut, im bad at tags, tavern smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Nesta tries to give Cassian cooking lessons in her tavern but things take a unexpected turn.





	Tavern Lust

**Cassian**  
She was stirring into a bowl: the parsley, some garlic,the olive oil. She was talking,but I couldn’t seem to focus. Damn. I came here to learn. I wanted to surprise her with her favorite food,cooked by me,the next time she’s at my house. At least I hope I would. But she made this so difficult.

She was wearing her chef outfit: black,long pants,a shirt with too many buttons and a very sexy scarf. I would’ve totally kept that on her when I stripped her down and bend Nesta on this table.

I was fantasizing again. Nesta did that to me way too often. I should’ve paid attention.She looked like she wanted to ask me something.

“The sauce is ready,Cassian.”

“If you want to try it,there’s spoon behind you.”

“I would rather try you.” I said.

She froze. Her face turned all shades of pink and her breathing was accelerating. Nesta wanted me,just as much as I wanted her. I took her hand and started to slowly suck her finger, licking the sauce. Nesta’s breathing went dangerously fast and she closed her eyes. I put her middle finger into my mouth and I started to lick.

“Cassian, I want…”

She stopped. She was fighting it but I continued licking her fingers, slowly.

“What do you want,Nesta?” I said,after popping her fingers out of my,mouth. She paused. She looked at her hand, and then back at me. She stared into my eyes, with her beautiful blue-grey, big eyes and said impatiently:

“I want you, Cassian.”

Man, I was hard since I saw her ass in those pants, but I had to make Nesta work for it. I had to make her feel what I felt,for so many weeks.I needed to see if she wants me just as bad as I wanted her.

“You want me to do what, sweetheart?”  
  
She pouted her lip,in anger. She furrowed a brow at me,but I reached my hand and touched her tiny waist,wrapping my hand around her. I affected her. My touch affected her. I pressed my lips and tried not to smile, but the thought that she was still affected by my touch made my heart feel at ease.

Her face was turning soft as I was holding her in my arms and looked down at her lips. Nesta took a deep breath and said:

“I want you to have me,Cassian.”

“Here. Now.”

“Please” ,she breathed.

I couldn’t contain my smile. She wanted me,and she admitted it. But I wanted more from her.

“To have you how, my Nesta.”

Her eyes widened as she was clearly surprised that I needed more clarification. She pressed her breast on me and said:

“To take off all my clothes and have me now, on this table.” She pointed.

“To...have you?”

“Fuck me. Damn it.” She wrapped her hands around my neck.

“Fuck me, Cassian.” She breathed on my face as she bit her lower lip, impatiently.

I was hungry for her. I wanted her so fucking bad, that I was scared of I’d do to her next. I took claim of her lips and she opened her mouth, eagerly. With every caress of her tongue I pressed myself harder on her, pushing her on the table. I cupped her butt and lifted her up on the table.

“I missed you, Nesta.”

There I was, losing my mind for her again.I had lost my self control.

“I missed you so fucking much.”

As I leaned her on the table, between the sauce bowl and the chopper,I felt that my jeans were becoming way too tight and unbearable...

**Nesta**

  
My knees are weak. How can he be so hot and sweet at the same time?

I missed you, Nesta

His words we’re echoing in my ears and I felt the need to grip him harder, to feel him tighter on me, to melt in his kiss...He was leaning me on the table, on the table I was cooking a minute ago,and a plate fell on the floor; I heard the crashing sound like it was a dream, really far away; my mind and my soul were occupied with this gorgeous man I was kissing.

Between kisses, I removed his vest and let it fall on the floor. I wanted to take off his shirt too, but he stopped the kiss. He stroked my face for a moment, kissing the corner of my mouth while his other hand was unbuttoning my pants. He took my hand in his, helping me to stand up. He removed my jeans slowly, planting kisses on my thighs. I felt like I was dripping already, my panties felt really wet and I reached my hand to touch him, stroking his shaft through his jeans. I missed that. I wanted him so fucking much.

He pulled his shirt over his head while his eyes staring into mine. His smirk and his dangerous stare were now replaced by a shy smile. Is he nervous as I was?  
It feels like we were apart for ages; I was eager to feel him inside me but I was at the same time afraid.

He took a deep breath and he flipped me over, hugging me from behind. Then, his hand unbuttoned my shirt, but only two buttons, the second and the third. His fingers slipped inside and he cupped my breast through the bra.

“My Nesta.” He whispered in my ear.

My butt was rubbing on his shaft,uncontrollably,like it had a mind of its own. He pulled his hand out of my shirt and opened the rest of the shirt. He left the shirt, open, as his hand travelled lower. He caressed my skin for a minute, tracing lines from my belly button to the hem of my panties, until one finger finally glided through the hem and slipped inside making me gasp.

“I can see you’re more than ready,sweetheart.”

I ignored that comment as the sound of his zipper dragging down made me tremble in anticipation.He bent me over the table, with one hand on my back and the other on my hip.

He pushes the panties aside, as always he is impatient. His thrust was quick and I gasped, taking it all from once. Hands on my hips and thumbs on my butt, he lifted me up,for his own satisfaction,deepening the thrust. I was taking all him all inside me, and I felt full,dizzy and euphoric.

“You feel amazing, Nesta.”

“Faster, Cassian.”

He obeyed and pushed faster, finding a rhythm that made me see fireworks.

“Quiet, Nesta. We’re still inside the tavern.”

I started rocking my hips,pushing myself in him. I couldn’t contain my scream and he stopped,taking his cock out. He picked me up by the hips and turned me around,bringing my butt to the edge of the table.

“Moan into my mouth.” He breathed,kissing me placing his cock inside me ,again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer while his mouth opened giving me the space to breath into him.

“Cas..si…”

I wanted to scream his name as I was about to come. He noticed and quickened his pace. I felt his cock throbbing. With one last thrust he growled into my mouth, like a satisfied prey after devouring its prey. I leaned my head on his shoulder,I heard him say,with a smile playing on his face:

“Looks like you missed me too, Nesta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @the-bookish-soul


End file.
